colors3dsfandomcom-20200214-history
♯TwerkTeam
TwerkTeam was a highly successful troll account created by HEDROVER that emerged in late January 2014 and became the major topic of concern on the gallery next to Rainbow Cupcakes in February. Twerk Origins The ♯TwerkTeam account was originally created as a secret account for the sole purpose of calling out one of Victor's actions in relation to BarcodeIIII, this being Victor's attempt to use Barcode's likeness in his fetish comic, Victor's Cat Tale, during one of her many hiatuses, disallowing her to consent. Soon after it took flight as an experiment in trolling, inspired by T-SweezyLover's posts on miiverse. ♯TwerkTeam began posting crude, often creepy artworks, and started accusing everyone of being bullies. The Name The username is honestly masterful, exponentially increasing the trashiness of the concept of twerking by slapping a good ol' hashtag in front of it. The Art ♯TwerkTeam's award winning artwork was often stark, confrontational and sketchy. The only colors typically used were black, white and red. He often drew himself with a large toothy grin, buff arms and red eyes. Community Reaction After ♯TwerkTeam followed nearly a thousand profiles, many artists felt assaulted for being followed by ♯TwerkTeam and begged him to unfollow. These comments were all, of course, viewed as bullying and added onto the circle of unrest. Artists criticized ♯TwerkTeam for his name, since at the time the Miley Cyrus fiasco was recent and people were triggered by it. They also criticized his art for both its style and content, claiming his drawings were "disturbing". Many people were offended by a painting calling them guinea pigs, and the painting was soon banned. Critics told ♯TwerkTeam to start using colors other than just red and black, and frequently suggested he change his name to avoid bullying. Relationship With Rainbow Cupcakes After Rainbow Cupcakes started making strides in the trolling world, ♯TwerkTeam proposed that they start dating. When the two trolls united, the intense reactionaries on both sides merged and increased both trolls' power on the gallery. ♯TwerkTeam made numerous gifts for his newfound girlfriend, and soon found many others making gifts for them, even though a lot of them seemed strangely mean. When Rainbow Cupcakes got banned, ♯TwerkTeam went through a fit of depression, but was relieved to find her resurface with a new account. This account didn't last long either though, and ♯TwerkTeam found himself all alone. When it was revealed that the Rainbow Cupcakes account was run by 3 guys, ♯TwerkTeam fell into denial and accused her of cheating on him with 3 men. He remains faithful for her return to this day. Twerk Lore The story of ♯TwerkTeam goes as follows. ♯TwerkTeam was born and raised in central Florida, and had overbearing and abusive parents. At one point his own mother castrated him, burying his genitalia in "the yard". His father has a history of abusing him, both physically and sexually. At school he is routinely bullied, and in self defense tries to become stronger to overcome them. Instead of beating a bully in a fight however, he gets stabbed near the top of his neck. In early 2014 ♯TwerkTeam found a form of escapism through the 3ds app Colors 3d. He fell in love with a user named Rainbow Cupcakes, and for a while he dated her, fighting back against all of the bullies on the community. The relationship was short-lived and Rainbow Cupcakes first disappeared and then was revealed to be cheating on ♯TwerkTeam with 3 other men. With his heart broken and nothing to live for, ♯TwerkTeam decided to run away from home, bringing his 3ds of course. He hitchhiked across the country and stopped for a while in places such as Georgia, Illinois and Wyoming, jacking internet from rich people. On the way he discovered his skills as a male stripper, and used it to make enough cash to get all the way to California. Once there, he tracked down one of his top bullies, HEDROVER, and beat him to a bloody pulp and took his stuff. This included a cowboy hat, an odd dog cd and an unknown address. The current whereabouts of ♯TwerkTeam are unknown, but it is said he may be making his was to Ohio. In Reality The ♯TwerkTeam account was created by Hedrover with the help of his friend Codey. Hedrover drew most of the art and many of the character traits and things ♯TwerkTeam said came from or were inspired by Codey. Neither of them knew anything about Rainbow Cupcakes, and were completely improving with the "relationship". Hedrover didn't officially reveal that he was ♯TwerkTeam until summer 2015, but by then several people figured it out. The reason he never revealed it in early 2014 after Rainbow Cupcakes stopped was because people were still steamy about the situation and he didn't want his 3ds to potentially get banned, despite the fact that ♯TwerkTeam never received any banning treatment other than a painting or two. Category:Users